User blog:Demi596b/fan fic number 1 (action)Artemis
Here is a fan fic about Artemis who i belive is tigress(sportsmaster daughter) The team was sitting down enjoying their relaxation after a long day of school. But then batman called them for a mission. a young girl escaped from the prison nearby and he wanted the team to stop her from getting away Kid Flash - cant the police handle it? if shes a kid like us then i dont think it will be that hard to catch her Batman - dont uderastimate her. she has gadgets that she got back from the weapons containement room and is an expert. Robin - an expert what? Batman - you'll see. Now hurry the team set out to catch her. eventually they found her robbing a bank. On her way out of the bank the team stopped her. Artemis took one look at her and said to herself :"oh no". Aqualad made the first move. he went towards her with his water bearers shaped as swords but she pulled out a small gadget that turned into two small swords. thay fought and then the her gadget turned into a whip which grabbed aqualad and through him into a wall. Wally ran towards her but she knocked him out with her whip. she then turned around and saw Robin.she used her whip to grab him but an arrow came flying at her and she missed. She turned around and saw Artemis holding up her bow Artemis - Dont even think about it Girl - Wait a minute. I know that voice! You?! Its you!! Now im going to get my revenge for what you did to me. Artemis - wait i can explain Girl - Too late. I guess you are like your father after all Artemis - dont you ever say that again Lisa!! Lisa ran towards Artemis wtih her whip . She grabbed her with it and started thowing her around.Robin and Miss Martian attacked her but she was too fast. she knocked them both out with her whip. She walked towards Artemis and grabbed her by the neck. Lisa - i see you have a new costume and a new team. But i liked you more as tigress. Now your not a villain just a hero. I never thought i would ever see you like this. After leaving me behind when we were trying to escape from prison TOGETHER. And i have a feeling that your going to do that to your team too. Artemis - Never. the only reason i left you behind is because you wanted to continue beig a villain and i wanted to chane. And as you can see, I did. Lisa - I DONT CARE IF YOU CHANGED OR NOT!! i will destroy you. At that moment Aqualad woke up and knocked out Lisa from behind. A few moments later the poice showed up and the whole team was awake. The police took away Lisa and the team had many questions TO BE CONTINUED....P.S. Lisa is not DC character, i just made her up Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts